Opposites Attract trouble that is
by xxxAriha
Summary: Finally this story has a plot! I mean... uhhh... anywho, Kagome is prego! But ppl, remember it's Kagome which means she's got to go on a huge quest in order to save herself and her baby... btw this is the Sequel to Polar Opposites
1. Chapter 1

"Don't go far, Rin!" Kagome yelled.

"No promises!" Rin yelled, running off.

Kagome crossed her arms, looking back at Sesshomaru.

"Are you sure I'm worse then her?" she asked.

"Positive," the demon lord replied.

Kagome pouted a bit. Sesshomaru saw this and smiled a little. Jaken watched the exchange, feeling a bit disgusted. His master's father had loved a human and had died because of that love. And Lord Sesshomaru would surely follow. Kagome laid down on her back and relaxed.

"What's that?" she asked, looking at the document in Sesshomaru's hand.

He smiled a bit.

"Just one of many. The Eastern Lord is having some, problems," Sesshomaru informed her.

Kagome rolled over, looking serious.

"What kind of problems?" she asked.

"Don't worry, Naraku has absolutely nothing to do with it," he assured her.

Kagome's shoulders relaxed and she rolled back onto her back. She smiled.

"Yay! Still no sign of Naraku!" she cheered.

"Perhaps he learned his lesson. After he lost Yori, he lost his main wing man," Jaken said. Kagome flinched at Yori's name.

"What's the matter?" Sesshomaru asked.

Kagome smiled, rolling over onto her stomach. She rested her head in her hands. All that flashed into her mind was the spider tattoo on Yori Higurashi's back.

_'Am I really related to Naraku?' _she wondered.

She stood.

"I'm off to visit Kaede," she announced.

Sesshomaru said nothing but his face shadowed a bit as Kagome skipped out. Strong as she was, he didn't like the idea of her going off alone. Naraku could be laying in wait for a chance to recapture the miko and use her against him and the miko's friends.

"Jaken, go with Kagome," Sesshomaru ordered.

"Yes, M'lord!" Jaken squawked, running out.

No matter how long the poor toad seemed to serve the lord, it seemed Jaken would always be stuck as a babysitter for the human women in Lord Sesshomaru's life.

* * *

Kagome listened to Jaken's footsteps behind her. Every sound made her flinch a bit. Jaken could come with her. She knew his loyalty to Sesshomaru was boundless and asking Jaken to keep a secret was definitely a failed favor. Kagome stopped as she saw Sango and Kirara flying toward them.

"Kagome!" Sango greeted, waving.

"Sango!" Kagome yelled back, running to greet the demon slayer.

Sango leapt off Kirara's back and landed. The two women embraced.

"It's been too long," Sango said.

Kagome just smiled. She felt a familiar stab of guilt. Her trips to the village to see Kaede alone were secret. It wasn't that she was ashamed to be the mate of a powerful dog demon. It was the fact that she didn't know how the village would react to a miko pregnant with the child of that dog demon. Kirara brushed up against Kagome.

"Hello, Kirara," Kagome said, stroking the cat.

Sango mounted Kirara again and Kagome got on behind her. Kagome held her hand out to help Jaken up but the toad crossed his arms.

"I can walk just fine," he said.

Sango shrugged.

"Suit yourself," she said.

Kirara leapt into the air, speeding upwards quickly.

"WAIT!" Jaken cried, running after them.

Both girls giggled and Kirara purred with satisfaction.

* * *

"Sango's back!" Shippo yelled.

Miroku and Kikyo turned at the same time. Inuyasha was busily scarfing down as much food as he could. Shippo rolled his eyes and looked at Kaede. She was stirring the soup, looking distant. Shippo returned to Sango, who had landed. Someone was with her, dressed in a long kimono with light blue billowing sleeves. Shippo blinked twice.

"KAGOME!" he exclaimed.

Kaede's spoon clattered to the dirt floor as she shot to her feet and ran out with Shippo on her heels. Kohaku had beaten them both and he was helping Kagome down.

"Shippo," Kagome greeted, catching the little demon as he launched himself into the air. She snuggled him for a bit before turning to Kaede.

"Hello, Kaede," she said, bowing.

Kaede smiled.

"Hello child."

Kagome looked past Kaede and saw Miroku running towards them. Behind him was Kikyo, standing in the doorway of Kaede's hut. The woman looked grumpy, to say the least. Kagome kept on eye on the priestess as she hugged Miroku.

"Where are the kids?" Kagome asked, eager to see her nieces and nephews.

"The fields," Miroku replied.

"They grow up so fast," Kagome joked.

"Just wait until you have some of your own," Sango laughed.

Miroku wrapped his arm around her shoulders and the two walked back to Kaede's hut, laughing and talking. Shippo scurried off with Kirara and Kohaku. Which left Kagome alone with Kaede. Perfect. And she had a few minutes before Jaken arrived.

"Kaede," Kagome said.

Kaede smiled but looked at Kikyo.

"Come, child. Let us walk," Kaede said, leading Kagome off.

They were walking towards the Inuyasha forest.

"I see that thee is doing well. Has thee told Sesshomaru?" Kaede asked.

"No. Not yet," Kagome replied honestly.

"Why not?" Kaede asked, surprised.

Kagome sighed.

"I don't know. I mean, he barely lets me out as it is and he has me and Rin and Jaken to worry about. I mean, Naraku is not dead. We need to kill him before Sesshomaru and I can even think of happily ever after," Kagome admitted.

Kaede sighed.

"I know that is not thy only excuse. Sango and Miroku manage their family and their crusade perfectly well," she pointed out.

"Yes but their children are fully human. I'm carrying a half demon. An Inuyasha! Am I ready?" Kagome asked.

Kaede chuckled.

"Kagome, I am a priestess not a fortune teller. I cannot tell thee if thee is ready for a child. That is for thee to decide."

Kagome sat on a stump nearby and sighed.

" Also, Kaede, I think, I think Naraku is an ancestor of mine," she said.

Kaede stared at her in shock.

"I never told anyone before but when I killed Yori, well, before I killed her she said Naraku created her. It's been bugging me for awhile and I need to know if it's true or not," Kagome said.

Kaede patted Kagome on her head.

"Kagome, even if thee is, it matters not. He may be evil but thee is pure. Thee is a human who knows love and hate. Naraku does not understand any is better," she declared. Kagome smiled, standing and hugging the woman.

"Arigato, Kaede-sama!" Kagome exclaimed.

Kaede hugged her back. Both women were startled by a rustling in the bushes. Kagome focused her power, allowing into glow around her. Jaken tumbled from the bushes, looking worse for wear. Kagome smiled.

"Oh Jaken, you made it," she said, kneeling beside him.

Her power slowly resided. Jaken did not object when Kagome picked him up and walked towards the village with Kaede.

Sesshomaru rubbed his forehead, glancing worriedly out at the setting was standing behind him.

* * *

"Lord Sesshomaru. Don't worry, Kagome-sama is strong and Master Jaken will protect her," Rin assured him.

Sesshomaru could sense worry in the way she stood, nervous, anxious almost. That's when he saw it. Kirara was flying towards the castle with the demon slayer on her back. Sesshomaru saw Kagome holding the woman's waist and Jaken, holding tight to Kagome. "Sesshomaru!" Kagome called, leaping off Kirara's back.

She landed on her feet, stumbling a bit. Sesshomaru ran forward, catching her and sweeping her into an embrace.

"Oh come on. I came back alright and I wasn't gone that long," Kagome objected.

But she hugged him anyway. Sango came up behind her, looking a little uncomfortable.

"So, Kagome, good luck," she said.

Sesshomaru looked over Kagome's head at her. Sango grinned.

"Congrats, by the way," she said.

"Sango!" Kagome hissed.

Sango grinned and jumped back onto Kirara as Jaken was climbing off. With only three quick steps, Kirara was airborne.

"Kagome, what did she mean by that?" Sesshomaru asked.

Kagome smiled, hugging him again.

"Nothing. She's just being weird again," she said.

Kagome skipped inside, leaving him standing him there, puzzled.


	2. Chapter 2

"Kagome!"

Kagome rolled over, getting up. She crawled over to her door. The door facing the garden.

"Who is it?" she asked.

She opened the door a bit. Kikyo hurried in, covering Kagome's mouth as it opened to scream.

"Shhh."

They sat in silence for a minute while one of Sesshomaru's guards passed by. They both sighed in relief.

"What are you doing here?" Kagome asked, pushing Kikyo's hand away from her mouth. They sat, facing each other.

"I need your help," Kikyo announced.

"Well, you obviously need someone's help! Now what do you need?"

Kikyo sighed.

"Inuyasha and I were visiting a village in the North when I sensed a familiar demonic presence. I think it may be Naraku," she said.

"Wait, why were you in the North?" Kagome asked.

"Sango called it our honeymoon. Now will you help me? I need you to go North with me."

Kagome rubbed her head. So Kikyo and Inuyasha were married? It stung a little but Kagome was glad nonetheless.

"Sure, I'll help."

Kikyo stood.

"We need to leave tonight. Before either of our husbands wake up," she said.

Kagome didn't bother to correct her or even question her further. She stood, letting Kikyo help her into her miko robes.

"Where are your weapons?' Kikyo asked.

Kagome picked up her quiver and strapped it onto her back while Kikyo found her bow. "Let's go!" Kikyo whispered, heading for the door on the opposite side of the room.

"No!" Kagome hissed.

She grabbed Kikyo's arm.

"We go out how you came in. It'll take Sesshomaru longer to catch our scent."

* * *

"Kagome!" Rin called.

She ran through the halls, dodging guards and servants until she reached Kagome's room, flinging the doors open. The room was empty. Rin blinked, stunned. Kagome was suppose to meet her in her room.

"Something wrong Rin?"

Rin turned her puppy dog eyes on Sesshomaru.

"Kagome's not here," she whimpered.

Sesshomaru peered into the room and sniffed. Kagome's scent was there. As well as the scent of Inuyasha's wench. Sesshomaru's eyes widened a bit.

"Jaken," he called.

"Yes M'lord?" Jaken asked. Sesshomaru turned to him.

"Prepare Ah-Uhn."

Then he moved on down the hall.

* * *

"Faster!" Kikyo yelled.

Kagome rolled her eyes, pushing her horse into a back breaking gallop. Kikyo was panicking. More than she should.

"Kikyo! This will wear the horses down fast if we don't let them rest!" Kagome yelled.

Kikyo said nothing but she saw Kikyo's horse slow down. She pulled her horse up beside Kikyo's.

"So, why didn't you just tell Inuyasha and have him go with you?" Kagome asked.

Kikyo glanced at her.

"You know how Inuyasha can be. Besides, he fell under an enemy's spell. An enemy you destroyed."

"You shouldn't be so hard on him," Kagome remarked.

"You say that only because you got the full fledged brother. I suppose there is nothing you can tell him that will upset him," Kikyo muttered.

Kagome pressed her hand to her stomach.

"If you only knew."

Kikyo looked at her.

"It is his baby, right?" she asked.

Kagome flushed.

"How?" she asked.

Kikyo smiled.

"Sango and Kaede aren't always… careful," Kikyo explained, a smile still on her lips. Kagome went red.

"L…let's just get this over with!" she said, urging her horse into a gallop.

Kikyo watched her ride off, smiling.

"As you wish," she said, urging her horse to keep up with Kagome.

* * *

Inuyasha stared West, nose twitching.

"What's the matter?" Miroku asked.

"We're about to get company," Inuyasha grumbled.

"And from the look on your face, it's really going to be a storm," Sango mumbled.

"I believe now would be a good time to get the umbrellas," Miroku declared.

"Oh? And why is that?' Sango asked.

Miroku pointed to Sesshomaru as the demon emerged from the woods, looking pissed. Jaken and Rin emerged after him.

"What do you want?" Inuyasha growled.

"Where is your wench?' Sesshomaru demanded to know.

"I see Kagome has done wonders with him," Miroku mumbled .

Sesshomaru shot a glare at him but Miroku waved it away.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Kikyo wasn't there when I woke up."

"Maybe it's a miko thing," Shippo suggested.

"Then why is Kaede still here?' Inuyasha asked.

"I was just making suggestions. Let's see you come up with something," Shippo challenged.

Inuyasha glared at him.

"If Kagome's missing, we need to find her. Stat," Sango declared.

"Sis, Kirara found a scent!" Kohaku announced.

They all turned to Sango. She shrugged.

"I thought ahead."

* * *

"He took you through here?" Kagome asked.

Kikyo looked down the gorge.

"Yes, why?"

"He carried you didn't he?" Kagome asked.

Kikyo shook her head.

"Well, that's new," Kagome muttered.

She and Kikyo stopped as the sound of large, heavy footsteps sounded below them. They looked at each other, willing each other not to speak. The demon below sent dust up in heavy clouds. Kagome breathed it in and sneezed, unable to hold it in. Kikyo looked at her in horror. Kagome smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry," she said.

"SHHH!" Kikyo hissed, too loudly.

The demon roared, arching its back. Spikes shot from its skin, hitting the rocks beneath Kikyo and Kagome. Kikyo's foothold crumbled first and she fell.

"Kikyo!" Kagome cried.

She leapt after the older priestess, willing her miko power to surround her. She flew past the demon, dodging its spikes until she reached Kikyo.

"Kagome!" the older priestess exclaimed, surprised.

"What?" Kagome asked, puzzled.

She immediately worried that the priestess was hurt.

"You're flying!" Kikyo remarked.

Kagome grabbed Kikyo's hand.

"Yeah, I believe that point has already been established. Now, shoot that thing!" she ordered, hoisting Kikyo onto her back.

As they flew upward, Kikyo fitted the arrow into the bow. She drew back but didn't fire. "Hurry up!" Kagome ordered.

"Not yet," Kikyo said.

They flew closer and closer to the demon.

"Now would be a really nice time to fire!" Kagome declared.

"Just fly towards it!" Kikyo ordered.

Kagome became unnerved by how close they were and she arched, sending them flying past the demon.

"Kagome!" Kikyo objected, lowering her bow.

Kagome said nothing, flying faster. The wind brought tears to her eyes.

"I told you to shoot!" she yelled so Kikyo could hear her over the wind.

"And I said not yet," Kikyo replied with.

Kagome landed in the valley and Kikyo pushed off her back.

"Why didn't you shoot!" Kagome yelled, turning to the older priestess.

Kikyo crossed her arms.

"You should have trusted me not to get us killed!" she hissed.

Kagome also crossed her arms.

"I can't trust you! With anything! Not with the Shikon Jewel. And certainly not with Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled back.

Kikyo glared at her.

"Clearly, I made a mistake, asking you for help," she said.

"Clearly," Kagome shot back.

They turned away from each other and marched to opposite sides of the valley.


	3. Chapter 3

"Yep. This definitely looks like Kagome's doing," Jaken said.

He watched the demon slayer jab at a pile of rocks with her weapon.

"I do sense a sort of spiritual pressure in the air," Miroku said.

Inuyasha's head popped out of a pile of debris and he held up his hand, revealing an arrow.

"Kagome?" Sango gasped, covering her mouth with both hands in shock.

"No, Kikyo," Inuyasha said.

He stood, shaking off the debris.

"They're together, so their chances of survival are better," Inuyasha announced.

"Was the arrow fired?" Shippo asked.

"How should I know?" Inuyasha growled.

Sesshomaru took the arrow from him, examining it.

"It simply fell from your wench's quiver," he said, tossing it to Inuyasha.

"Did Kagome teach you nothing?" Miroku asked.

"Hn," Sesshomaru responded with.

He scanned the gorge carefully. Kagome's spiritual pressure hung in the air.

"We'll learn nothing down here," he mumbled, seeking the odd taste of Kagome's power. It went up, into the mountains. Jaken followed his lord's gaze.

"They went into these mountains? M'lord, these mountains are filled with all kinds of spirit stories. And demons! Powerful, deadly demons!" Jaken whined.

"Do you doubt my power?" Sesshomaru asked, glaring at the toad.

Jaken gulped nervously.

"F-forgive me, M'lord," he said.

"Then we go up," Sesshomaru declared.

* * *

"Kagome!" Kikyo yelled.

Kagome snapped awake, in time to see the floating, blue essence between her and Kikyo. Kikyo's eyes were wide with fright. Kagome watched the essence become a woman. Her lips were blue as well as her hair.

"Help me," she said.

Her eyes glowed. Kagome's own eyes widened as she felt a pain in her stomach. Was the ghost attacking her baby?

"Kagome!" Kikyo yelled.

Kagome's eyes widened when an arrow pierced the ground in front of her face. Kikyo was on her feet, bow ready. The woman looked at her and then vanished, sinking into the ground. Kikyo lowered her bow.

"I should have sensed this. This valley is crawling with spirits," she said.

Kagome stood.

"Don't blame yourself. Right now, we need to get out of here," she said.

She was scared. If that spirit could do that, then what would stop a million others from doing the same? Kikyo jogged over to her and took her hand.

"Let us be off then. I sense a demon nearby and it is strong," Kikyo said.

Kagome watched in surprise as Kikyo's soul collectors rose from the woman's skin, surrounding them both and lifting them into the air.

"Where we these things when you were falling?" she asked.

"I couldn't summon them," the older miko answered.

Kagome shrugged, settling her nerves enough to enjoy the fact that they didn't have to walk.

* * *

Naraku smiled as the spirits twisted around each other, their groans filling his ears.

"So, the mikos have gone off on their own, hm?" he asked.

The spirits moaned and he took this as an answer. Naraku grinned evilly.

"Let them come," he said.

"Is that it?" Kagome asked.

She pointed. Kikyo followed her finger, seeing the large tree.

"That wasn't there before," she gasped.

One of the branches shot out, grabbing at them. Kikyo slapped it away with her bow.

"Is this Naraku?" Kagome asked.

Kikyo's eyes narrowed as a swarm of poisonous insects flew from the tree.

"I would say yes," Kikyo replied.

Kagome's eyes also narrowed as the tree itself split, releasing Naraku himself. Kagome's eyes widened.

"I knew it," she whispered.

Naraku smiled.

"I'm glad you knew it to be true. Perhaps Sesshomaru should listen to you more," he said. Kagome let her power surround her.

"What game are you playing?" she asked, feeling more secure now that she was releasing her own power.

Naraku flinched under the weight of it as it came down upon him.

"GO!" he roared.

His insects flew at the two of them.

"I can handle them. Attack Naraku!" Kikyo ordered.

Kagome nodded, flying through the swarm, making a barrier for herself. She could see Naraku and closed in only to be caught by a branch. It wrapped around her middle, squeezing tightly. She struggled against it, only to have another branch wrap around her left arm. Kagome kicked but to no avail. Naraku lowered himself so that they were eye to eye. Kagome glared across the slim distance between them.

"Can't you die and stay dead?" she asked.

Naraku grinned.

"Where's the fun in that, my pet. You would have no reason for existing if I was gone," he taunted.

He placed his finger beneath Kagome's chin.

"Or did you forget Yori's back already?" he asked.

His smile grew.

"What if your child has my mark on its back? How ever will you explain that to Sesshomaru?" he asked.

Kagome's eyes narrowed.

_'Morning sickness, where are you when I need you?' _she wondered.

She felt bile rising in her throat and forced herself not to smile. All she had to do was wait for Naraku to start talking again. And he didn't disappoint.

"Come now, you-"

Kagome stopped fighting against the urge to vomit and let loose. Right into Naraku's face. He snarled, retreating a few feet. Kagome smiled.

"Never underestimate me," she hissed.

Naraku glared back at her.

"You disgusting, little pest."

Branches wrapped around Kagome's neck, squeezing tightly. She gagged, struggling. The branches, like a boa constructor, only tightened their grip. The corners of Kagome's vision blackened.

_'Now would be the perfect time for Sesshomaru to intervene.' _

And suddenly she was falling.

"Kagome! Kikyo!" Inuyasha's voice called out.

Kagome blinked, discovering Kikyo. The older miko held tight to her as the two fell. She looked around for the soul collectors, unable to speak. They were too slow to catch the falling mikos. Kikyo's right hand left Kagome's back as the woman grabbed a branch. Kagome gasped at how easy it was for Kikyo to pull them both onto the branch.

"Are you alright?" Kikyo asked.

Kagome nodded weakly, still clinging to the miko. A demonic presence surrounded them both and Kagome was soon in Sesshomaru's arms with Kikyo, whom she'd pulled in with her. Sesshomaru didn't seem to care.

"I knew it," she whispered in his ear.

Sesshomaru said nothing. Shippo floated over with Jaken sitting on him.

"M'lord, Naraku has retreated!" the toad reported.

Sesshomaru nodded, releasing Kagome.

"Then its best if we go," Kikyo said.

She stood, pulling Kagome to her feet. A blue essence flared up between them and Shippo and the spirit from earlier appeared.

"I asked you to help me," she said.

Kagome's hands went to her stomach but the spirit faded. Kikyo looked at her.

"We need to go," she said, stepping onto Shippo.

She pulled Kagome on as well.

"And you need to tell him," Kikyo added, nodding at Sesshomaru though her eyes never left Kagome.

"Tell me what?" Sesshomaru asked, eyes narrowed.

Kagome looked at him, ashamed.

"That this whole trip was my idea," she lied.

She felt Kikyo's hand drop from hers and she felt like she'd just betrayed her best friend.


	4. Chapter 4

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin greeted happily, running to greet him.

Kaede was behind her with Kohaku at her side.

"I see thee all back. And in good health," Kaede noted, looking at Kagome.

Kagome smiled at her. Kikyo passed Kagome ,catching her eyes as she did. Kagome gulped. Yep, Kikyo was really going to keep pressing the matter of telling Sesshomaru. Kagome risked a glance over her shoulder at Sesshomaru but he was occupied with Rin, thankfully. Kagome rubbed the back of her head, nervously.

"You know, I'm feeling kind of tired. Do you mind if I lay down?" she asked Kaede.

The old woman smiled.

"Of course," she said, leading Kagome away.

"Why does it seem that thee is on even worse terms with sister Kikyo?" she asked as soon as they were far away.

Kagome sighed.

"I still haven't told Sesshomaru," she said.

Kaede sighed.

"What is thee waiting for?" Kaede inquired.

Kagome also sighed.

"I'm not sure," she replied.

* * *

Inuyasha peered out the window, watching Sesshomaru.

"I don't trust him," he grumbled.

He heard Kikyo throw another block of wood into their fire.

"It's best we don't concern ourselves with them," she mumbled.

"And why not?" Inuyasha asked.

He looked at her. Kikyo was watching the fire, lost in thought.

"Kikyo?" Inuyasha asked.

Kikyo stood.

"Kagome is with child," she said.

Inuyasha's jaw dropped.

"Kikyo! He can hear us!" he said.

It was too late. Sesshomaru was soon standing in their cabin, facing Kikyo.

"What did you say?" he asked.

Kikyo held her chin in the air.

"Kagome is carrying your child," she replied.

Surprise flashed across Sesshomaru's face for only an instant but it was gone as fast as it had come. He said nothing more. Instead, he turned sharply and walked out. Kikyo stared after him, before rushing to the hut's entrance.

"Where are you going?" Inuyasha asked.

"After him," Kikyo replied.

* * *

Kagome flinched as Sesshomaru swept into the room. Something was wrong. His body radiated with emotion but it wasn't anger. More like frustration. And just a bit of confusion.

"Is something wrong?" she asked, reaching out and touching his arm.

Instinctively, Sesshomaru wretched his arm away. Kagome's eyes widened in shock. He'd never done that before. To her at least.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked, standing.

Kaede opened her mouth to object but Miroku rested his hand on her shoulder, signaling that it was unwise to interrupt lest the demon's anger be directed on them or the village. Sango let out a sigh of relief that none of the small children would witness the demon's rage. Sesshomaru turned to face Kagome, golden eyes angry slits.

"Why did you not tell me?" he asked.

Kagome could see the hurt behind his eyes despite the red gathering in them.

"I…I meant to," she said.

"When? When you could no longer keep it a secret?" Sesshomaru demanded.

Kagome flinched at his tone. He wasn't yelling but his voice was ice cold and filled with anger.

"I…I… I was scared. I thought-"

"No, you didn't think," Sesshomaru growled.

Kagome's face flushed with anger.

"Neither did you! I can't keep anything to myself! But you can! Do you think I don't know why you refuse to marry me? Or acknowledge me as your mate? It's because you fear that the other lords will think you're like your father! And buddy you are! You look like him, you live like him and your taste in women is the same. Human. The only difference is your father saw pride in a human wife! Sometimes I rather be talking to him then you!" Kagome snarled.

Kaede's hut was silent. No one even dared to breathe. Kagome studied Sesshomaru's face. He looked more shocked and hurt than angry. Kikyo burst in then.

"Kagome, I am so sorry," she gasped, one hand on her chest.

"Kikyo-" Kagome began.

Sesshomaru moved past her, brushing past both miko and leaving the hut. Kagome ran after him.

"Sesshomaru!" she cried.

Kikyo watched from just outside Kaede's hut as the demon leapt into the air and then he was gone. Kagome just kept running after him.

"Sesshomaru!" she cried, the wind carrying her voice.

Kikyo lowered her head in shame.

"What have I done?' she whispered.

* * *

Kagome ran, keeping the ball of light she knew was Sesshomaru in sight. Where was he going? It certainly wasn't West.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome cried, throat hoarse.

It was only by mere miko power alone that she'd managed to keep him in her sights while running so far from the village. But now the strain was getting to her. If he didn't stop soon, she'd lose him. Possibly forever. The miko garbs weren't helping her at all. "SESSHOMARU!" Kagome screamed, using the last of her energy.

She slowed, collapsing to her knees, watching Sesshomaru fly away through tears that were gathering in her eyes.

_'How did he find out?' _she wondered.

Her mind flashed back to Kaede's hut. Kikyo had said she was sorry. So Kikyo had told! Kagome wiped her arm on her sleeve. It wasn't all Kikyo's fault. Sesshomaru's father was always a sore spot. Why then, had she purposely brought him up? Kagome sat for a bit longer. To hurt him, of course. She wanted him to show some emotion. To show that he cared about her as much as she cared for him. Kagome fell back onto the ground, staring at the storm clouds gathered overhead.

'_Perfect' _she thought as rain began to fall, hitting her cheeks.

She closed her eyes.

_'I don't think I want this anymore' _she said.

A blue glow appeared, invading the little space between her eyes and eyelids. She opened them, discovering the same blue woman from before.

"What do you want?" she asked, harshly.

The woman smiled.

"I want your help."

Kagome snorted.

"I can't even help myself."

The woman smiled.

"I didn't intend to ask for your help. I'd much rather prefer your friend. The experienced one. But, you'll do."

The woman held out her hand.

"My name is Kiyohime."

Kagome slowly took her hand. Kiyohime smiled wickedly.

"You stupid little fool."

Kagome's eyes widened as a snake shot from the woman's torn sleeve, curling its way up Kagome's arm. The woman's blue skin slowly became human colored and her hands grew warm. Kagome felt the ache again but Kiyohime drew back before she could doing anything about it. Kagome stared at her in horror.

"What have you done?" she asked.

Kiyohime laughed.

"I've exchanged you for me. You're dead now miko!"

Kagome felt like the world was closing in on her.

"Feel that? That's the tree calling you back. You should have listened to your baby." Kagome's head shot up.

"My baby?"

Kiyohime pointed to Kagome's stomach.

"He knew. He knew who I was and what I intended. If his mother hadn't been so willy nilly to help, he wouldn't be a ghost baby now would he?"

Kiyohime threw her head back, cackling.

"Dead suits you ,mortal!" she laughed, already walking away.

Kagome took a step after her, only to be wretched back. She screamed as she flew back, through the forest, passing right through trees. At some point, she looked back, spotting the large tree from earlier. Her eyes widened as the roots slowly uncurled as if to welcome her. A whole sea of ghostly blue hands reached up, reaching for her as she flew overhead, unwillingly allowing herself to be swallowed by the tree itself.


	5. Chapter 5

"Well, my son. This certainly is a surprise."

Sesshomaru restrained himself from grinding his teeth at her condescending tone. She almost seemed like she'd been expecting him.

"Tell me, Sesshomaru, is it true you've taken a human woman as a mate. And not just any human but a miko! Foolish!"

Sesshomaru said nothing as his mother went on and on about the varies rumors she'd heard about Kagome.

"So, what can I possibly do for you?" his mother finally asked.

"I need to understand a woman's mind," he replied flatly.

His mother's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"Why ever would you need to know that?" she asked.

Sesshomaru huffed silently. Must she ask so many questions? His mother smiled.

"This is about your miko," she realized.

His mother rested her head on her fist.

"There are some things I cannot just tell you. Or even give you. A woman's mind is really her only weapon against her husband."

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed.

"You knew what I wanted," he accused.

Sesshomaru's mother grinned.

"Of course. I merely dragged it out in order to provide myself with some entertainment." Sesshomaru turned away from her and stalked off, silently fuming. How dare she make a mockery of him!

"But Sesshomaru!" his mother called.

Sesshomaru turned to her, angrily.

"Perhaps talking to her will make things clearer as to why she did not tell you of her pregnancy."

* * *

Kagome's eyes fluttered open, reluctantly.

"Man, where am I?" she mumbled.

"You're dead."

Kagome sat up, suspicious of the black haired woman besides her. Then again, the woman seemed alive. Kagome looked at her hands. She wasn't blue and glowing or transparent.

"The tree makes us seem alive again," the woman explained.

Kagome studied her, taking in the woman's black hair and brown eyes.

"Who are you?" she asked.

The woman smiled.

"My name is Izayoi."

She touched Kagome's face.

"You were here yesterday, I believe, with my son, Inuyasha."

"You're the woman Inu no Taisho took as a mate instead of his original demon wife." Izayoi smiled.

"I'm shocked anyone told you that."

Kagome sighed.

"It's kind of hard not to know when that's really the only thing he can think of not to mate me."

"Inuyasha?" Izayoi asked.

"No," Kagome said. "Sesshomaru."

* * *

"It has been so long since I've felt the wind," Kiyohime whispered.

She closed her eyes but did not stop walking, smiling as she went. The miko had been a fool and her foolishness had worked in Kiyohime's favor.

"Dear, foolish Kagome. You had no idea. I almost feel bad."

She laughed.

"Almost but not quite."

* * *

Kagome sat on one of the top branches of the tree, staring out at the mountains. Izayoi sat beside her.

"This tree, are we all captives?" she asked.

Izayoi smiled.

"Oh no. This place is for humans and we are free to do what we want."

Kagome looked at her.

"Except leave."

Izayoi's smile faded.

"Hai, leaving for too long is not allowed. But the tree protects us from the living. And demons."

_'Which explains why it attacked me and Kikyo but not why it responded to Naraku,' _Kagome thought.

Her brows furrowed, her mind already launched in thought. Izayoi's smile returned.

"The tree responds to our thoughts. We control it. The only thing it controls is the barrier."

Kagome's eyes widened. The ghosts controlled the tree? Then which one had commanded the tree to choke her?

* * *

"Happy is not a good look for you."

Naraku didn't bother responding to Yori's taunts.

"Do you intend to ignore me?" she asked.

Naraku smiled.

"Yori, you do yourself no good. The dead cannot possess youki. You are very much powerless."

He flinched as the tree roots whipped his back mercilessly. Naraku turned and faced Yori, matching her smug expression.

"What ever am I going to do with you?" he asked.

Yori shrugged.

"Perhaps allow me my life back?" she asked.

Naraku stood, drawing Yori into an embrace. He noted the coldness of her body against hers. It was so different from the warmth of Kagome's pregnant body and the difference was not fair. Naraku stared over Yori's head at the tree's captive, a barely recognizable girl long ago trapped within the roots as if she had died as the tree grew. But no, she was still alive and contrary to popular belief, she commanded the tree, not Yori or any of the other ghosts.

* * *

"Kikyo!"

Kikyo ignored Inuyasha's objections and sprinted ahead. Sango was close behind. Both women reached the heap that was Kagome's body.

"Kagome!" Sango cried, throwing herself to the ground beside the unconscious miko.

She pressed her hand against Kagome's cheek as the others caught up.

"Well?" Kohaku asked, panting.

Sango looked up at them.

"She's still warm," she reported.

Kikyo kneeled beside Kagome and stared intently at the girl. She could feel no soul lurking within Kagome's body. The girl's body was retaining heat not producing it. Kagome was dead. Kikyo closed her eyes, tears pushing against her eyelids. Slowly, she put her hands on Kagome's stomach. She felt the kicking sensation and smiled. How was it possible that the baby had survived.

"What is your evaluation, wench?" Jaken squawked.

Kikyo opened her eyes which allowed the tears to spill forward. She looked at the group. "She is dead."

They were silent for a moment.

"Impossible. Lady Kagome is dead?" Rin asked.

Kikyo felt Sesshomaru's presence and knew they all were waiting for her to restate her announcement, just to prove it was true. Kikyo shut her eyes, pushing more tears out. "She's dead. But the baby is alive."

A thick demonic aura slammed down on them. For a minute, Kikyo believed it was Naraku but then she realized it was Sesshomaru's. He walked closer, his face masked. Slowly, his hand reached for Tenseiga, drawing it. But the sword did nothing. Sesshomaru glared at it, clutching it tighter. Still, Tenseiga did nothing.

"Sesshomaru-" Inuyasha said, reaching for his brother's shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" Sesshomaru growled.

Inuyasha recoiled. Sango hurried to get out of the way as Sesshomaru took her place beside Kagome. He gently collected her in his arms and stood.

"Let's go Rin," Jaken ordered as Sesshomaru turned.

"No!" Sesshomaru snarled.

Jaken flinched back, hiding behind Inuyasha a bit.

"Miko, come," Sesshomaru ordered.

Kikyo glanced at Inuyasha. Despite the objection in Inuyasha's eyes, Kikyo stood.

"Where are we to go, M'lord?" she asked.


	6. Chapter 6

"Dear girl, what are you doing now?" Izayoi asked.

She watched Kagome move from branch to branch, tapping each with her finger. "Simple. I'm trying to get the tree to recognize me," she said.

'_And maybe even obey _me' she added silently.

Izayoi stood, slowly.

"Can you not remember that this tree is your home?"

"No! I feel someone calling me! And I have to go to them. Regardless of the consequences. I must get my life back!"

Izayoi shook her head and sighed, fading into the breeze. When the winds vanished, Kagome knew she was alone. She hugged the tree and sighed.

"Is there any way?" she mumbled.

"There is."

Kagome jumped at the voice, spinning around. Looking at her was a girl with brown hair and blue eyes.

Who are you?" Kagome asked, moments later after finding her voice.

The tree was literally wrapped around the girl but even odder than the fact that she seemed merged with the tree was the uniform she wore. It was Kagome's school uniform. "My name is Rika and I've decided to help you."

Kagome smiled at Rika.

"Alright. So, how do I get out of here?" she asked.

"You don't."

Kagome whirled around, face to face now with Yori. Her eyes widened, remembering the sensation of the trees curling around her throat. As if summoned, Naraku seemed to separate from a nearby branch. He joined Yori at her side, grinning. Kagome set herself in a defensive stance and waited.

"You really think you are a match for us both?" Yori asked.

Kagome said nothing. Naraku's eyes drifted behind her.

"So, this is the tree?" he asked.

Kagome moved to block Rika and that's when Yori struck. Kagome's eyes widened and she immediately covered her face. But it was unnecessary. From the tree shot two branches, forming a wall in front of Kagome.

"Don't panic!" Rika ordered.

Kagome felt the tree wrapping around her ankles but she listened to Rika. And then she was falling, falling into the hollow of the tree. Rika was beside her.

"Friends of yours?" she joked.

Kagome studied her, noting how normal she looked.

"None of the souls have been here. This is the tree's heart," Rika said.

She stretched.

"I also haven't been here for awhile."

Kagome looked around. The hollow inside radiated with spiritual energy unlike the outside which gave off a strong youki. Rika was pacing now.

"How did you get here?" Kagome asked.

Rika stopped and looked at her.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you, priestess," she said.

Kagome stood.

"Trust me, I'd believe anything," she declared.

Rika smiled.

"I lived in a different time. I made a deal with a woman. She granted my wish and in exchange I gave her my services."

"Is any wish worth that much?" Kagome asked.

Rika patted the tree.

"It is when you are as sad as I was. I'm happier now."

Rika turned to Kagome.

"But unfortunately, she never gave me any way to contact her and now those two are plotting the resurrect the souls. And Kiyohime is loose."

Kagome scratched her head, sheepishly.

"Yeah. I know."

Rika sighed.

"You must go to her, the witch!"

"ME! If you can't tell, I kind of-"

"You're the reason Kiyohime is loose," Rika accused.

Kagome gulped. True, Kiyohime was her responsibility. And so was Yori and Naraku.

"How do I get there?" Kagome asked.

* * *

"I can take her if you want," Kikyo offered.

Sesshomaru didn't respond. He sat still, eyes closed, despite her words. Kagome was nestled against the object on his right arm.

"Be gone woman," he rumbled after a moment.

Kikyo retreated to the other side of their camp. She wondered if the demon realized that dawn was breaking. Kikyo certainly did but refused to mention it. To him, time was irrelevant. Kikyo closed her eyes, sighing contently. After what felt like an eternity, she heard Sesshomaru rise. He moved past her silently and Kikyo opened her eyes. Kagome was nestled within the fur that usually occupied the demon's arm. Kikyo smiled.

"So," she whispered. "You sensed it too."

Rika lifted her hand and the tree, on command, parted, forcing it's way apart.

"You must leap into the very bowels of Hell. Upon doing so, your body will be returned to you and Kiyohime will return. Which eliminates one problem."

"Wait, but-"

"Be warned," Rika said.

"You won't be human upon exiting the gates of Hell. You will be a demon."

"But. What about my powers?" Kagome asked.

"I don't know everything," Rika replied.

She smiled at Kagome.

"Are you ready?" Kagome nodded and stepped towards the portal.

"Wait, how will I find the witch?" she asked as she was being pulled in.

"Don't worry. She'll be expecting you."


	7. Chapter 7

Hell passed quickly. Kagome could only remember falling past dozens upon dozens of ghostly white hands, reaching for her. She also remembered the burning in her chest and the odd image of a large woman towering over it all that had reached for her with perfectly manicured hands. The hands had enveloped her in darkness but Kagome had emerged safely. In just the blink of an eye, she was laying on a yard, staring at the rainy sky. Two little girls popped into her vision, grinning at her.

"Hello?" Kagome greeted, uncertainly.

She rolled over and got up, the little girls scattering instantly. They hurried back to a tall woman with long black hair who stood feet away, smiling a bit.

"Kagome Higurashi, I presume?" the woman asked.

Kagome nodded, transfixed.

'_She'll be expecting you,'_ Rika had said.

As if the woman could read her thoughts, the woman said, "I've been expecting you."

* * *

"Move wench!" Sesshomaru growled.

Kikyo ignored him, drawing an arrow from her quiver and pointing at the steadily approaching demon. She hadn't expected such a weak demon to get past Sesshomaru but somehow it had though Kikyo couldn't fully blame him. This demon was quick on its feet.

"Jewel Shard!" it croaked, Kagome's body its intended target.

But it would have to get past Kikyo first. Kikyo fired, a wave of self pride washing over her as the arrow flew for its mark. But that was quickly destroyed as the demon dodged. She reached for another arrow but the demon was already upon her, knocking her down. Kikyo's arrows spilled from her quiver but she reached for one frantically. She saw Sesshomaru quickly closing in. His claws gleamed as he leapt for the demon. Kikyo loaded her bow and aimed for the demon who had found the small pouch of jewel shards Kagome kept around her neck. It reached for it but its hand passed right through, as if the jewel pouch was an illusion.

"Give me the shards!" it roared, striking Kagome.

But its hand passed right through her. Kikyo was stunned momentarily by this but she forced herself to recover and then she fired, her arrow hitting the demon this time. Sesshomaru landed perfectly beside Kagome as Kikyo scrambled to her feet. Gently, Sesshomaru touched Kagome's face. At least he tried to. His hand passed through her cheek and his eyes widened and then narrowed.

"Wench, what is this?" he asked.

"I do not know," Kikyo admitted, studying Kagome.

The younger miko seemed to fade more and more with each passing second.

"Stop it!" Sesshomaru growled under his breath.

"I'm not sure I can," Kikyo replied.

With those words, Kagome faded completely.

Kagome stared at the mirror Yuko had given her, eyes wide. She was a demon! She looked human enough if humans had nails at least the length of a chopstick.

"I'm sure they retract," Yuko threw out between smoking on her pipe.

That certainly didn't reassure Kagome one bit. Yuko sighed.

"I guess I'll have to do this sober," she mumbled.

She smiled as if amused by some thought before turning her attention back to Kagome. "So, Rika sent you? Why?" Yuko asked.

This surprised Kagome. The woman had pretty much known everything before Kagome could tell her. She knew Rika had sent Kagome and that Kagome was originally a human miko and she knew about the baby and Naraku and Yori. Just not how they were connected to the tree.

"Rika told me that Naraku and Yori were planning to resurrect the souls inside the tree." Yuko laughed at that.

"Impossible! You cannot bring the dead back to life."

"But I know someone who can!" Kagome objected, Sesshomaru popping into her mind. No, it wasn't him. It was Tenseiga. Yuko sat back in her chair, eyes narrowed, studying Kagome.

"This is a problem then. I must have been severely neglecting the feudal era to have missed so much," she mused.

_'Clearly,' _Kagome said to herself.

Yuko stood.

"Tell me though, what does the fact that you now someone who can resurrect the dead have to do with Naraku's little plan?" the witch asked.

"Because Naraku knows him too."

* * *

"Naraku, I've lost her," Yori declared, opening her eyes.

She turned to him.

"That tree brat is good. I didn't know she could control the tree like that."

Naraku smiled at her words.

"Do not let her hear you say that," he advised.

Yori glanced at him, annoyed.

"Do not tell me what to do, Naraku," she hissed.

Naraku's smile vanished but he said nothing. Instead he crossed his arms and stared at the mountains.


	8. Chapter 8

Kagome flinched at the crash she heard from Yuko's back storage room.

"Sure you don't want help?' she asked.

"I'm fine. Totally fine!" Yuko called.

Her words were followed by a loud crash.

"Really?" Kagome asked.

"Yes!" Yuko said.

Kagome reached for the door handle and started to open it but Yuko slammed them firmly shut.

"Unless you want the world to end, you will keep those doors shut!" she advised.

Kagome sighed and sat against the wall across the hall. What had Rika gotten her into?

"I have you now you little wench!" Yori screamed, lunging at Rika.

Vines wrapped around her ankles, jerking her back. Kiyohime let out a wicked laugh. "Fools! The both of you. Rika commands this tree!"

Rika stared down at Yori and Naraku.

"I've sent the girl somewhere where you'll never go. She has escaped you in the rift of time and space."

"Time and space, you say?" Yori inquired standing.

She smiled wickedly.

"That has always been a specialty of my bloodline," she declared, her hands glowing a sinister red.

Dark clouds of smoke seeped out from under her feet, twisting around her body.

"You are not the only one who can make deals with the time/space witch. I'm in her favor as well!"

Rika lunged forward, swinging down on a vine. She swung for Yori but the woman was swallowed by clouds and was gone. Rika released her vine to avoid Naraku's attack but she grabbed another.

"Kagome be ready," she said.

* * *

Inuyasha stood as soon as he saw Sesshomaru and Kikyo approaching. Kikyo hurried to him, wrapping her arms around his neck. Surprised, Inuyasha looked at his brother. "What did you do to her? And where's Kagome?" he demanded.

Sesshomaru turned to go.

"Your wench is of no use to me any longer. Regarding the whereabouts of my mate, it is none of your concern."

"Like hell it isn't!" Inuyasha growled.

He released Kikyo and ran ahead of his brother, blocking his path.

"You forget. Kagome use to travel with me! She and I, we're friends, and I won't be left out of the loop. I may absolutely despise you but I'll put up with you for Kagome's sake," Inuyasha declared, meeting Sesshomaru's annoyed gaze.

Surprisingly, Sesshomaru looked away first.

"Where I am going, you are not welcome."

He stepped to the side, preparing to walk past Inuyasha. The hanyou leapt right back into his path.

"And where is it you are going?" he asked.

Sesshomaru glared, debating inwardly if he should tell the truth or lie in order to get the half breed to leave him be. In the end, he chose truth.

"I am going to see my mother."

* * *

"Found it!" Yuko announced. She opened the doors, a covered sword in hand.

"A sword?" Kagome asked, doubtful.

Yuko crossed her arms.

"Try and hold in you enthusiasm. It can kill you, you know."

Kagome stood, brushing off her robes.

"Sorry."

"Much better, "Yuko said.

"Now behold!"

She whipped the covering off, revealing the sword. Kagome gasped.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Yuko asked.

In her hand was So'unga.

"How did you get that…that thing!" Kagome nearly yelled.

Yuko rolled her eyes and swatted Kagome on the head with the dull side.

"OW!"

"My dear, you really must never jump to a conclusion based on assumptions. Never assume because it makes an ass of you and me. Now this is Shisha no ken. Shisha for short," she said.

"So?" Kagome asked.

"If my history is correct, this is the sword to rival your lover's sword. Made from his fang for your son."

Kagome's eyes widened.

"Pardon?" she asked.

Yuko just smiled.

"Oh nothing. Nothing at all," Yuko said innocently, handing Kagome Shisha.

"Now then. Watanuki! We have a guest coming! Tea please!" she called.

"What about me?" Kagome asked.

"What about you?" Yuko asked.

"How am I getting back?" she asked.

Yuko smiled.

"Oh Mokona," she trilled.

* * *

"I see you brought your …brother."

Sesshomaru ignored his mother's tone and kept his steady pace up her stairs. Inuyasha walked beside him, looking straight at Inukimi. She glared down at him as if she was looking at a bug.

"What do you want?" she asked, still looking at Inuyasha but speaking to Sesshomaru. "We want to find Kagome," Inuyasha answered.

Sesshomaru sighed. One of the reasons he had brought Inuyasha along was because the hanyou had promised to keep his mouth shut. Inukimi sat back in her throne.

"And what brings you here? I do not have the miko."

"Yes but you always seem to have the answers," Sesshomaru replied.

Inukimi smiled wryly.

"True," she admitted.

The wind picked up.

"Ah, here she is," Inukimi remarked, standing.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru turned as the wind really picked up now, blowing faster and faster. A small tornado formed not far from the foot of the stairs. Inuyasha reached for Tetsuiga.

"Oh ease up mutt," Inukimi commanded.

She waved her hand and the wind stopped.

"Hello Kagome. So nice to finally meet you."

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru stared in shock as Kagome took the stairs up towards them, a sword in her hands.

"Ka-Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled.

It was impossible that the demon walking towards them was Kagome despite the fact that those brown eyes were the same. Her hair was longer and her nails, they could have done real damage in battle but otherwise it was Kagome. Inuyasha started towards her, passing Inukimi and Sesshomaru as he went. Inukimi looked at her son.

"Well?" she asked.

Sesshomaru glared at his mother before following Inuyasha. He passed the hanyou and met Kagome first, sweeping her into his arms. She buried her face in his hair, arms wrapped tightly around his neck.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered in his ear.

Sesshomaru said nothing. He just hugged her tighter.

"I see you met Yuko," Inukimi remarked.

Sesshomaru released Kagome to look at his mother.

"Yuko?" he asked.

Inukimi glanced at Shisha.

"And what price did you have to pay?" she asked.

Kagome held Shisha to the light.

"I have to save a tree."

* * *

Yori allowed her cloud pets to seep through the hallway, peeping into each room.

"I believe you are looking for me," a voice called.

Yori headed towards it, finding a woman sitting comfortably in a chair with a cup of tea before her.

"Care to join me? After all, your time is almost up."

"My time? What are you talking about?" demanded Yori.

"You've been upsetting the balance and for that, you cannot be allowed to keep on being. The dead are dead for a reason and they are not allowed back."

"So, you're threatening me!" Yori growled.

Her pets launched into action, flying at the woman.

"Oh Yori, you changed so much," Yuko mumbled, waving her hand lazily.

Yori's pets scattered.

"My babies!" Yori cried.

It was then she realized that she herself was disintegrating.

"What! NO!"

Yuko rose.

"Had you been wise, you would have realized that this is my domain and you had no business in it whatsoever."

With that, she left Yori as the dark witch turned into dust.

* * *

"A tree?" Inuyasha asked, walking beside Kagome.

She nodded.

"Yep. That tree that attacked Kikyo and I were attacked by was actually a home for human souls. Yori was able to stay there because she was human I think."

"You think?" Sesshomaru inquired.

"It's possible that Naraku and I are… are related," Kagome admitted.

She sped up her pace.

"And if its true, then I have to stop him, no matter what."

Sesshomaru stopped.

"If what you say is true, killing Naraku leaves the possibility that you will die as well." Kagome stopped and looked back at him.

"It's a risk I'm willing to take and one you must be willing to take as well. Besides, if we kill Naraku, I will cease to exist. You'll forget me and you'll feel no pain."

Sesshomaru stared at her.

"Kagome," he began.

"Sesshomaru! This comes first!" she yelled.

With that she kept walking.

"Hurry up! We still need Sango and the others."

* * *

Rika stared over the mountains, waiting.

"Hurry Kagome. The tree has started to die."


	9. Chapter 9

"Does anyone want to explain what is going on?" Miroku asked.

"Which part?" Inuyasha asked.

Miroku glanced first at the fuming Western Lord and then his gaze went to the now demon Kagome zipping ahead of them beside Sesshomaru with Kohaku on her back. "Perhaps all of it," Miroku said.

"No time!" Kagome yelled back.

Inuyasha just shrugged at Miroku as best he could with Kikyo on his back and ran ahead.

"There's always time!" Jaken yelled from behind Miroku.

"Agreed," the monk declared.

"LOOK!" Sango yelled, pointing to the sky.

Kirara stopped mere inches from crashing into Inuyasha as the entire group skidded to a halt.

"The tree!" Kagome cried as the wind carried monstrous leaves toward them.

"It's dying," Rika said, appearing before the group.

"Who is she?" Shippo asked.

Kagome lowered Kohaku to the ground and hugged the girl.

"Is it Naraku?" she whispered.

"I suspect so. His miasma seems to be killing the tree," Rika replied.

Kagome didn't remove her arms from around Rika's neck but she stared at the looming tree that's branches that touched the sky. The leaves were falling off at a faster rate now. "So, what are we looking at here?" Inuyasha asked, snapping Kagome out of her thoughts. She drew away from Rika who half turned towards the tree.

"If the tree dies, the souls will be free and then they'll be able to steal the bodies of the living in order to exact their revenge," Rika declared.

Kagome turned back to her group.

"We have to purify the tree of Naraku's miasma."

"You mean Kikyo has to, right?" Inuyasha asked.

"And Kagome," Kikyo said, drawing attention to her. "Kagome may have a demon shell but she possesses no demonic aura. Only a spiritual one."

The groups' attention returned to Kagome. She smiled and held a hand out to Kikyo. "Will you help me save this tree?" she asked.

Kikyo took her hand.

"Of course, Kagome," she said.

"This way!" Rika yelled, running up the root.

Kagome and Kikyo ran up behind her. Kagome stopped, looking at the sky. Leaves blocked her view.

'_This can't all be Naraku,' _she theorized.

"Kagome!" Kikyo yelled.

"Oh, sorry!" Kagome yelled, running to catch up.

Which wasn't hard with her new demonic speed. Rika glanced back.

"Kagome, we have a tailer," she said.

Kagome turned and saw Sesshomaru, leaping towards them. Rika leapt to Kagome's side. "What should we do?" she asked.

Kagome sighed.

"Go ahead without me. I'll take care of him," she said.

Rika didn't even bother to hesitate. She commanded the root to lift her into the tree. Kikyo, on the other hand waited for a second before she realized Kagome wasn't coming. And even then she hesitated. Kagome waved her away. Kikyo ran after Rika, leaving Kagome to face Sesshomaru. He slowed a little when he realized she was waiting, stopping a few feet from her.

"Sesshomaru," Kagome began.

"For once, stop talking and listen," he growled.

Kagome gulped in surprise.

"I am nothing like my father. I am worse."

"Sesshomaru, no you're."

"I said listen!" the Western lord growled.

Kagome clamped her mouth shut.

"If I was my father, you would not be risking your life. This wouldn't all fall on your shoulders."

He closed the space between them and lightly brushed his claws against her cheek before dropping his hand. His eyes fell and he turned away.

"Go."

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome cried.

He was already bounding away. Kagome stared after him.

"KA!GO!ME!" Rika yelled.

Kagome turned around and saw Rika and Kikyo waiting for her.

"Sorry," she mumbled.

And then she leapt after Sesshomaru.

"KAGOME!" Kikyo yelled_. _


	10. Chapter 10

It was irrational for him to be feeling like this during a battle. But that was what Kagome did to him. She defied logic. And the thought of losing that destroyed him. The thought of never remembering her absolutely killed him. He'd never run away from any foe especially Naraku but he wanted desperately to run away from everything. He stopped, resting against a root of the tree.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome cried.

Now her voice registered. He turned as she crashed into him, hugging him tightly.

"I'm sorry," she sobbed.

Sesshomaru allowed the worry to overtake his face.

"Kagome," he whispered.

She looked at him, tears streaming down her face.

"I don't want to die. I love you and all my friends. And I want so badly to live with you and to make a family and…and to do all the things I planned to do. I just wish that…that.."

Her sobs cut her off and she buried her face in his chest. Sesshomaru wrapped her in an embrace.

"Kagome, forgive me," he whispered.

"Well isn't this touching?"

Kagome spun, still clinging to Sesshomaru. Naraku smiled at them.

"Hello Kagome," he greeted.

Kagome's eyes narrowed as did Sesshomaru's.

"Naraku," the both snarled.

Naraku's smile became more sinister if it was possible.

"Let's get things started, hm?"

* * *

Kikyo stumbled as the tree shook.

"No!" Rika cried.

Before Kikyo could ask, a shadow flew by them, stopping a few feet from them and revealing Naraku.

"Hello, Kikyo," he greeted.

Rika growled, lifting her arms.

The tree responded, wrapping around Naraku. He just stared at the weakened tree, amused. Then he broke free of the trees embrace.

"Now then," he began.

A blast of light rocketing towards him drew his attention away. From the light emerged Sesshomaru and Kagome.

"Nice try!" Kagome yelled, leaping at him.

Naraku's eyes widened as she unsheathed a sword. Instinctively, his tentacles shot up as his defense. The pointed ends flew at Kagome.

"Hiraikotsu!" came Sango's voice.

The large boomerang sliced through the first wave. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha came into view, slicing through the second and third with their claws. Kagome raised the sword, landing in front of Naraku. Desperation clung to Naraku and one of his tentacles, sharp at the end, flew at her back, straight for her center.

"Kagome-chan!" Kohaku yelled.

Kagome glanced back a bit, eyes wide. Just as it seemed the blade would impale her, a shield of some sort materialized, not only blocking the attacking 'limb' but also utterly destroying it. Kagome smiled a bit and turned to Naraku, sword still raised. With as much strength as she could muster, she cut through Naraku's body, watching as his body split in half, his blood staining the tree bark. The tree sprang to life, sucking up the blood and slowly, the leaves began to bud while the sky cleared. Kagome stared up at the ring of sunlight that showered down on her.

"Nice work."

Kagome jerked her attention away and faced Yuko in all her dark glory. Yuko held out her hand.

"Shisha?" she asked.

Kagome held out the sword which floated over to Yuko. Yuko smiled, eyeing the floating sword mere inches from her.

"You know, Kagome-chan, you paid a price. Now I can grant you a wish," she said.

Kagome's eyes widened. Slowly she glanced back at Sesshomaru. He met her eyes and nodded. Kagome turned back to Yuko.

"My wish is to be human," she said.

Yuko nodded and then turned her attention to Rika.

"And you, I sense you have a wish."

Rika didn't seem to realize that everyone was watching her.

"I want to forget these people," Rika said.

Yuko smiled.

"As you wish," she said.

"But wait, doesn't she have to pay some price?" Shippo asked. "Kagome had to!"

Rika glanced at the kit.

"I maintain the balance with the tree. I always pay," she said.

She looked at Kagome.

"No hard feelings?"

Kagome just smiled.

* * *

(Months later)

"Back again?" Inukimi inquired.

Yuko smiled at the hint of annoyance she heard in the woman's tone.

"Yes, mother," came Sesshomaru's voice.

He quickly stepped into Yuko's view and seconds later, Kagome did as well.

"Nice to see you human again," Yuko remarked.

Kagome smiled at her.

"Thank you for coming," she said.

Inukimi cleared her throat. Kagome turned to her.

"And thank you for inviting her," she added hastily.

Inukimi sat back triumphantly.

"Is there something you'd like to ask me?" Yuko inquired.

"Yes," Kagome said.

She held the bundle in her arms out to Yuko who gently took it, smiling at the sleeping baby she found.

"Yuko-san, I'd like you to be the godmother, if you don't mind."


End file.
